


Don't Hide From Me

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: Guess Who's Back, M/M, Markjin, Oh what a Surprise, Thunderstorms, back again, because i love them, bye, cause I'm a sucker for that, embarrassed mark, getting together fanfic, im sorry, scared Mark, thats all - Freeform, this is another fluffy fanfic, this is just a fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: "He’d been feeling weird about Jinyoung for a while, wanting to be close to him, to touch him. He knew he smiled every time he looked at the other boy and he loved to have Jinyoung’s attention on him. He took every opportunity he had to hug and kiss and cuddle with Jinyoung and… yeah, that wasn’t normal."Mark needs to accept himself, accept that you can't control who you love. Luckily, Jackson is there to help him understand that and go after what he wants..





	1. What Am I Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Markjin is one of my favorite kpop ships, but this is definitely not my favorite fic. Hope you enjoy it, nonetheless xxx

Mark was sitting on a corner of the practice room, resting. They’d been practicing the whole day with only a short break for lunch, which wasn’t nearly as long as they wished. So, right now, all of them were completely dead, enjoying a well deserved rest.  
The oldest boy ran his eyes around the room. YoungJae was lying on the practice room’s bench, Yugyeom and BamBam were making silly faces at each other and at the mirror, Jackson was busy with his cell phone and JB was leaning against a wall, apparently listening to music, but Mark was almost certain their leader was asleep.  
He chuckled but then frowned. Where was Jinyoung? He looked around once more. The younger boy was nowhere to be seen. Quietly, Mark approached YoungJae. ‘Only because he’s the most likely to know’ thought Mark, although he knew that he’d chosen YoungJae for another reason. He approached the boy and kneeled besides him.  
“Hey, YoungJae…”  
The younger boy opened his eyes, looking at Mark.  
“Hey. Want anything, hyung?”  
“I, uhn, no, I was just wondering if you’d seen Jinyoungie…”  
YoungJae sat up.  
“Not really, why?”  
Mark blushed.  
“For nothing! I-I just noticed that he wasn’t here and I was wondering where he could be.”  
“Oh. He’s probably just gone out for a bit, to relax. You need to talk to him, hyung?”  
“No, I was just wondering, really.”  
YoungJae raised an eyebrow and Mark knew the boy could see right through his lie. He blushed. Thankfully, the younger didn’t press it.  
“Ok, then.”  
And with that YoungJae laid back down, closing his eyes.  
Mark sighed, walking away embarrassed. Maybe YoungJae hadn’t been the best choice, after all. He thought the boy was the least likely to question him. Apparently not. He sat back down close to the mirror of the practice room to try and relax, but as soon as he sat down Jackson approached him, a wide smile in his face.  
“Hey!”  
He greeted happily.  
“Hey.”  
Mark answered, sighing.  
“Are you okay, hyung? Do you need anything?”  
Asked the younger, frowning.  
“Unh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?”  
Asked Mark. Jackson shrugged.  
“Dunno, just saw you talking to Youngjae and you looked like you were searching for something.”  
“Oh.” Said Mark, a bit embarrassed. “It was nothing, I was just, uhn, wondering if… if Youngjae knew where Jinyoung was.”  
Jackson smirked, but quickly became serious again, not wanting the older boy to see his smirk.  
“Oh, okay. You need to talk to him?”  
Asked Jackson, faking innocence. Mark frowned.  
“No? Why does everyone assume that?”  
“Dunno, mate, but why else would you be looking for him?”  
And with that Jackson left a red cheeked Mark.  
After Mark controlled his blush, he thought about Jackson’s question. Why was he looking for Jinyoung, when he usually just wanted to be alone for a while after practice? Deep down he knew the reason, but he just… he didn’t dare to look at it up close. He’d been feeling weird about Jinyoung for a while, wanting to be close to him, to touch him. He knew he smiled every time he looked at the other boy and he loved to have Jinyoung’s attention on him. He took every opportunity he had to hug and kiss and cuddle with Jinyoung and… yeah, that wasn’t normal. He often felt embarrassed at night, when he recalled events of the day and thought about the way he acted around the younger boy. Like the time Jinyoung had kissed his cheek because he’d been pouting and he’d immediately started smiling. He’d even blushed and it was all caught on tape. So, yeah, Mark knew why he was looking for Jinyoung, but he wasn’t in a hurry to admit it. Even to himself.  
He was thinking about that when the door opened. Jinyoung entered the room and Mark, for whatever fucking reason, smiled and blushed. Jinyoung had just closed the door when Jackson gave Mark a real reason to blush. The older boy wanted nothing more than to strangle his Hong Kong friend.  
“Hey, Jinyoung, Mark hyung was looking for you.”  
Mark felt his red face pale and then blush all over again when Jinyoung smiled at him and made his way towards him, sitting by his side.  
“Hey. You were looking for me?”  
Mark couldn’t speak. He was embarrassed and… well, what could he answer? He swallowed hard and spoke, feeling relieved when his voice came out sounding normal.  
“Yeah, kinda. I was just wondering where you were, really. Cause I didn’t see you leaving.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
Said the boy, smiling. Mark felt butterflies on his stomach. He couldn’t help but to smile too.  
After that he expected Jinyoung to get up and go somewhere else, but the boy only sighed and laid down, putting his head on Mark’s lap, facing Mark’s stomach.  
“Oh, gods, I’m sooo tired. When can we leave?” Mark didn’t answer immediately. He was too busy trying not to think about the fact the Jinyoung was practically nuzzling his nose on Mark’s stomach. “Mark? You there?”  
This brought Mark back.  
“What? Oh, sorry. Ahn, what did you ask? Leave? I don’t know, ask Jaebum. He probably knows. As he is the leader and all that and… yeah, you know.”  
Jinyoung chuckled and Mark could see, from the corner of his eyes, Jackson trying not to laugh. He mentally cursed the Chinese boy.  
“Hum, I could ask him, but I don’t think I will. I’m too comfy here.”  
And with that the Jinyoung put one of his arms around Mark’s waist and pulled the older boy closer, snuggling against him. Mark could see his reflexion. His face was so red he worried he might have a stroke.  
“I… uhn, I…”  
Mark didn’t know how he’d have finished that sentence, but Jaebum interrupted him, announcing that the break was over and Mark had never loved anyone as much as he loved his leader right now. He barely waited for Jinyoung to get his head off his lap before he stood up and power walked to the other side of the room, leaving behind a confused Jinyoung and a smirking Jackson.


	2. I don't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, seems like I'm back to my normal self, taking fucking ages to update. I apologize. And I apologize for the (extremely) short chapter too, but hope you like it anyways  
> enjoy xx

Mark was on his room, lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling. He had to figure things out once and for all, as pretending he didn’t know what was happening wasn’t working. He needed to talk to someone. And he was thinking that when Jackson entered their shared room.  
Mark sat up. This was as good a moment as any other for that conversation.  
“Jackson.”  
He called. Nowhere was no turning back now. The younger boy looked at him.  
“Hey?”  
“I need to talk to you.”  
Jackson raised an eyebrow, but made his way to Mark’s bed, sitting down next to the older boy. They were silent for a few seconds. Jackson frowned.  
“So, what’s it?” Mark opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. He repeated the process three times until Jackson sighed. “Mark? Are you gonna talk or are you just going to keep staring at me like a fish?”  
“I… how do you know if you like someone?”  
Mark blurted out, blushing. Jackson smirked.  
“Oooh, is this about your crush on Jinyoung?”  
Mark’s eyes widened.  
“W-what? I don’t… how do you…? What?”  
Jackson laughed.  
“Oh, Mark, you really surprise me sometimes. You seriously haven’t accepted it yet?”  
“I… I... don’t understand.”  
Mark was trembling. Jackson frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  
“How did you…? It’s just… I’m not… I’m not gay, I can’t like him.”  
“Well, you do. You like him and it’s very, very obvious. I mean, you stare at him, and you always laugh at his stupid jokes, no matter how bad they are, and you defend him. You blush when he touches you and you touch him way more than you touch any of us. So, yeah, you might not be gay, but you sure as fuck have a crush on Jinyoung.” Mark was completely red from embarrassment. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Jackson’s smug grin disappeared upon seeing those tears. “Mark? Are you crying? Shit, I’m sorry, please don’t cry. Why are you crying?”  
“I, I just… why me, Jackson? And why him? We can’t even date girls, much less male members of our own group. Besides, he’s straight, there’s no way he likes me back. Just… why?”  
Mark was shaking, trying not to let the tears fall, and he hated himself for showing so much weakness in front of someone.  
“Hey, calm down, Mark. Listen, first of all, there’s nothing wrong with being gay. Like, nothing at all, ok? And I can make a list of guys who date their group mates. A quite long list, actually, that involves very, very well known people. So that won’t be a problem. And about him not liking you… I wouldn’t be so sure, Mark.”  
Mark pressed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
“Don’t say that.”  
Muttered the older, now more controlled.  
“I’m just telling you what I see.”  
Said the younger shrugging. He then sat closer to Mark and started rubbing the older’s back. After a while Mark sighed and dropped his hands to his lap.  
“Thank you, Jackson. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
He awkwardly hugged Jackson and the younger one smiled.  
“No worries, mate. You can come to me if you need help or anything, yeah? Just… don’t come to me whining about how perfect Jinyoung is and all of that shit. I really don’t want to listen to that.”  
Mark laughed and punched Jackson.  
“Shut up, I’m not like that.” They were silent for a while, and then Mark spoke again. “Also, how in hell do you know about band mates dating each other?”  
Jackson only laughed and got up, heading to his bed without answering Mark.


	3. We Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE is a time skip between the last chapter and this (read the notes on the beginning and ending, please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY weeks without update then not even five minutes between two updates. That's how you do it! (Oh gods, I'm a wreck, why can't I manage anything???) Anyways, last chapter, hope you like this?

“Hey, where’s everyone?”  
Mark looked up from his game to see Jinyoung walking into the living room.  
“Jackson is at the studio helping Youngjae, and Jaebum took the maknaes grocery shopping.”  
Explained Mark. Jinyoung nodded and then proceeded to walk to the kitchen.  
“I’m making something to eat. Want some?”  
Mark laughed.  
“Sure, I’m dying for some something.”  
He knew his joke was lame, but he was rewarded with Jinyoung’s cute laugh. He smiled.  
Mark got back to his game and was almost winning the level when he heard a thunder crash. He jumped, dropping his controller and losing the game. But he didn’t really care at the moment. You see, Mark had always been scared of thunder. When he was a little kid it was ok, kids usually are scared of thunder. But as he grew up it had stooped being cute and started being ridiculous, so Mark always did everything he could to avoid letting people know of his fear. But now here he was, home alone with his crush, and he knew it would be hard to hide it.  
As if to confirm his thoughts, thunder crashed again. Mark whimpered, wanting nothing more than to bury himself under his duvet, cuddling something. Unfortunately, he couldn’t.  
He’d just picked up the controller when Jinyoung entered the room with two sandwiches.  
“Here. Some something for you and some something for me.”  
Jinyoung smiled, setting the plate in front of Mark and sitting next to the older boy. Mark laughed weakly and took one of the sandwiches. Jinyoung did the same.  
“So…” Whatever Jinyoung was going to say was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder, which made Mark shut his eyes tight and whimper, putting the sandwich back on the plate. When he opened his eyes, a few seconds later, Jinyoung was looking at him curiously.  
“Y-you were going to say something.”  
Another crash. Mark couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut again. Then he felt a hand on his and looked up to see Jinyoung’s worried face.  
“Mark… are you scared of thunder?”  
Mark wanted to deny. Being scared of thunder was for little kids. But then another loud crash sounded and Mark buried his face on Jinyoung’s neck, nodding, no longer caring about what the other would think. He felt the younger boy wrap his arms around his torso and pull him closer, so now Mark was snuggled against Jinyoung’s body. Suddenly the thunder didn’t sound so scary anymore and Mark sighed, content. Cuddling someone was much better then cuddling his pillow.  
Jinyoung started to sing softly and began to run his hand through Mark’s hair. Mark didn’t even notice when his eyes began to droop and soon he was asleep.

Mark woke up to Jackson’s loud voice.  
“Look how cuuuute, Youngjae! They look like a couple!”  
Mark slowly opened his eyes and at first he couldn’t see anything, just feel a lot of hair tickling his face and a pair of arms holding him. Jinyoung. He’d fallen asleep on Jinyoung. Slowly, he disentangled himself from the younger boy. Unfortunately, he wasn’t silent enough, and as soon as he let go of Jinyoung’s arm the younger boy woke up.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Sorry, I fell asleep on you.”  
Said Mark. Jinyoung turned to him, and then smiled.  
“Oh. Oh, yeah. It’s okay, don’t worry, hyung.”  
Mark smiled too.  
“You guys make such a cute couple.”  
Mark had forgotten Jackson was there. He looked at the Hong Kong boy, glaring and feeling his cheeks burn. Youngjae was smiling next to Jackson. It was Jinyoung who spoke next.  
“Shut it, Jackson, you’re just jealous cause Mark hyung likes me better.”  
Mark’s cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
“Hey! I really can’t believe you all, I’m out.”  
And with that Mark went to his room, leaving behind three laughing boys.  
A few minutes later, as he was on his bed, reading, Jinyoung entered the room.  
“Hey. Can I come in?” Mark nodded. Jinyoung sat down on his bed. “So, you’re scared of thunder.” Mark blushed and shrugged. “Why didn’t you ever say anything? We could have helped you. I could have helped you.”  
“It’s just… it’s kind of embarrassing, no? I’m 21. Only little kids are scared of thunder.”  
Jinyoung chuckled.  
“Yeah, maybe it’s a bit childish. But so what? It’s not like we’d laugh at you. Tease you, maybe, but what matters is that we’d be there to help when there’s thunder. Like I did today. You liked that, didn’t you?”  
Mark blushed again.  
“Yeah. Yeah I did. And not just because of the thunder…”  
For a moment there was silence, then Mark’s eyes widened as he noticed what he’d said. Jinyoung took a second longer to process it.  
“See? It’s… wait, what?”  
“Nothing, I didn’t say anything!”  
Jinyoung was looking at him. When he spoke next his voice was careful, curious.  
“Mark… do you like it when I touch you? When I hug you or when I cuddle with you. Do you like it?”  
Mark felt like dying.  
“Y-yeah, we’re friends.”  
Jinyoung shook his head.  
“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”  
Mark sighed.  
“Yeah, I do.”  
They were silent. After a while Mark couldn’t take it any more and looked up. Jinyoung was smiling.  
“So, you mean I could do something and you wouldn’t freak out? Something like this?”  
Jinyoung didn’t give Mark the time to ask anything before he kissed him. For a second Mark was static, trying to understand what was happening. Then he came back to himself and kissed Jinyoung back. When they came back for air Mark smiled.  
“Yes. Yes, you can do that. Should already be doing, actually.”  
Jinyoung laughed and Mark had never, ever liked a thunderstorm as much as he liked that one. Even if they had to listen to Jackson whining about his lost innocence for a week after he walked in on them on that day. It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'thinking of developing this more? Like, explaining and showing more of what happened between one chapter and the other? Idk, you let me know what you think  
> xx


End file.
